THE NEW DIMENSION
by fajarkutap
Summary: sembilan monster mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka agar dapat mengirim partner mereka ke masa lalu akankah sang partner bisa mampuh mengubah masa depan?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

disebuah Medan perang yang dahsyat berdirilah dua orang yang masih tersisa, mereka adalah kaguya otsutsuki dan juga tokoh utama kita uzumaki Naruto. Mereka bertarung hidup mati.

"hosh,,,,hosh,,aku akan,,,,hosh,,,,menyegelmu Kaguya."ucap Naruto kelelahan.

"coba saja kalau kau bisa renkairnasi Ashura, kau sepertinya lebih hebat daripada renkairnasi Indra."ucap Kaguya menyeringai sambil menunjuk tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"kau bahkan tak mampu membuktikan ucapanmu bahwa kau akan melindungi teman-temanmu beserta semua orang yang kau sayangi."ucap Kaguya. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke tergeletak tidak bernyawa disampingnya. kemudian dia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat Sasuke mati melindunginya dari Goudodama Kaguya.

 **flasback beberapa saat yang lalu..**

"dobe sepertinya kita harus menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan Kaguya."ucap Sasuke sambil terus menghindari hujaman jurus tulang milik Kaguya.

"kau benar teme, kita tidak boleh gegabah menyerangnya tanpa sebuah rencana. itu sama saja kita memberikan nyawa kita padanya."ucap Naruto yang juga sedang menghindari peluru tulang milik Kaguya.

tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Kaguya menyeringai karena mendapatkan sebuah ide. tiba tiba Kaguya berteleport kebelakang Naruto bersiap menusukkan tongkat yang terbuat dari goudodama di sekelilingnya.

"sial! tidak sempat."rutuk Sasuke kemudian dia berteleport menuju Naruto untuk menolongnya.

sementara ditempat Naruto dia shok melihat Kaguya yang berada dibelakangnya, dia terlalu sibuk menghindari peluru tulang milik Kaguya sehingga dia tidak menyadari Kaguya yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"se-sejak ka-kapan."ucap Naruto terbata.

"aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku melakukan jutsu Mugen tsukiyomi."ucap Kaguya yang bersiap menghunuskan tongkatnya ke dada Naruto. tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melindungi Naruto dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

JLEBB

"Sas-sasu-ke."ucap Naruto shok. ia melihat Sasuke melindunginya dari goudodama Kaguya dengan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga membuat luka menganga di dada kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"kough ,,,teruslah hidup Nar,,,,kough,, ruto."ucap Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"aku tau kau selama ini selalu menderita, hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil, dibenci oleh penduduk, dan juga tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu saat kau masih kecil, untuk itulah,,,,'kough',,,aku ingin kau tetap hidup untukku dan juga demi perjuangan para shinobi yang gugur di medan perang ini."ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke."lirih Naruto menangis karna akan kehilangan sahabat sejatihnya.

"setelah aku mati, ambillah kedua mataku dobe. lalu transplantasikan ke matamu, mungkin ini yang bisa kubantu dobe."ucap Sasuke kembali.

"sayonara Naruto." 'kita akan bertemu lagi Kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san.'ucap dan batin Sasuke kemudian secara perlahan matanya tertutup dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"terimah kasih Sasuke, aku akan menggunakan kedua matamu untuk mengalahkan Kaguya dan menciptakan perdamaian abadi di dunia ini."ucap Naruto kemudian menciptakan **bunshin** untuk membantunya mentransplantasikan matanya.

beberapa saat kemudian proses transplantasi telah selesai, Naruto bangkit kemudian.

"tunggulah aku Kaguya, aku akan segera menyegelmu."ucap Naruto lalu melesat ke tempat Kaguya berada.

 **FLASBACK END...**

"baiklah, aku akan mengalahkanmu ttbayou."teriak Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya sedangkan Kaguya hanya tersenyum meremehkan kearah Naruto.

"partner aku minta bantuanya, chakraku tinggal sedikit, aku akan menggunakan kedua mata milik teme ini jadi, aku meminta chakra kalian."ucap Naruto pada para biju yang ada dalam tubuhnya. **"ambillah gaki, sesukamu karna kau adalah partner kita jadi, sudah sepantasnya kan sesama partner saling membantu."** ucap Kurama pada Naruto dan diikuti anggukan oleh biju yang lainya.

"terimah kasih minna!, atas bantuanya."ucap Naruto terharu.

 **"Grrrrr jangan berterimah kasih padaku gaki, kau membuatku risih."** ucap Kurama ketus. lalu memutuskan telepati mereka.

"apa sudah merenungnya Naruto."ucap Kaguya.

"baiklah aku akan menyerangmu dengan jurus terkuatku."ucap Naruto.'mungkin aku akan menyerangnya menggunakan **Rasenshuriken** yang aku beri **Amaterasu.** mungkin itu bisa membuatnya terluka lalu setelah itu aku akan menyegelnya menggunakan **Chibaku tensei**.'lanjut Naruto didalam batinnya.

"baiklah." ucap Naruto yang kini telah masuk kedalam mode ashuranya. kemudian dia mempersiapkan seranganya.

 **"FUTON:RASENSHURIKEN."**

kemudian mata kanannya mengeluarka darah.

 **"AMATERASU"**

Naruto menciptakan bola chakra yang dilapisi element angin dan mencampurkanya dengan amaterasu. kedua jutsu Rank-s tersebut akhirnya menyatu dan kemudian Naruto bersiap melemparkanya kearah Kaguya.

"RASAKAN INI!.".teriak Naruto.

 **"FUTON:RASENSHRIKEN AMATERASU"**

kemudian jutsu tersebut dengan telak mengenai Kaguya. tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Kaguya, Naruto mempersiapkan jurus terakhirnya.

"terimahlah ini."ucap Naruto.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI"

tanah- tanah disekitar medan perang terangkat keatas hinggah kemudian membentuk sebuah bola besar di angkasa. dan akhirnya Kaguya otsutsuki kembali tersegel.

"hosh,,,,hosh,,,,hosh chakraku terkuras habis ttbayou." ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

 **"kau hebat Naruto, tak salah kau diberi takdir untuk mendamaikan dunia ini.** "puji son goku sang biju ekor empat.

 **"monyet itu benar, aku bangga menjadi jinchurikimu Naruto."** ucap Kurama 'AKA' Kyubi.

 **"apa maksudmu kuso-kitsune."** bentak Yonbi atau Son Goku.

 **"sudahlah hentikan kalian berdua seperti anak kecil."** lerai Hachibi.

"gyuki benar, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua. apakah kalian bisa mengirimku kemasa lalu.?"ucap Naruto.

 **"memangnya kenapa kamu ingin kembali ke masa lalu Naruto.?"** tanya matatabi alias nibi. pada Naruto.

"aku hanya ingin mengubah masa lalu agar tidak berakhir seperti ini."jawab Naruto.

setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut, para biju segera berunding mencari cara untuk memenuhi keinginan Naruto. lalu akhirnya para biju sudah memutuskan.

 **"baiklah kami para biju sepakat untuk mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu sebagai hadiahmu karna telah mendamaikan dunia ini Naruto."** ucap Kurama mewakili para biju yang lain.

"benarkah.?"tanya Naruto.

 **"tentu."** jawab para biju singkat.

"terimah kasih minna!, tapi apakah ada resikonya,?"tanya Naruto lagi.

 **"tentu ada resikonya adalah kami semua para biju akan kehilangan nyawa kami dan juga kamu akan kehilangan ingatanmu secara permanen dan hanya cuma mengingat namamu saja."** jawab Gyuuki 'aka' Hachibi.

"ap-apa, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi kembali ke masa lalu."ucap Naruto.

 **"kenapa."** tanya Shukaku.

"karna aku tidak ingin kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi permintaanku, selain itu kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku."ucap Naruto sedih.

para biju tersenyum mendengar kata dari Naruto.

 **"tak apa Naruto, lagipula ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami dan juga kami ingin berterimah kasih padamu karna hanya kau dan pak tua lah (Rikudou sennin) yang tak menganggap kami sebagai senjata."** ucap Kurama.

"tap-"

 **"sudahlah kami juga ingin melihatmu bahagia jadi, bersiaplah karna kami akan memulai jutsunya sekarang."** potong Kurama.

"baiklah aku tidak akan melupakan kalian teman."gumam Naruto pasrah.

 **"bersiaplah,"**

 **JIKKUKAN JUTSU:TIME TRAVEL**

sebuah aksara muncul disekeliling Naruto lalu perlahan lahan tubuhnya mulai bercahaya.

"terimah kasih Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan Kurama. kalian semua adalah sahabat terbaikku jadi, Sayonara teman."ucap Naruto dengan berlinang air mata. kemudian tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

 **'sama-sama teman, semoga engkau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu disana.** 'batin semua biju. kemudian tubuh mereka menghilang menjadi debu.

 **TBC**

 **maaf apabila terlalu pendek. chapter depan akan saya panjangkan.**

 **jadi silahkan Review, follow, fav, dan juga...flame.**

 **ok see you next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **warning** **: mainstream, ooc, abal, gaje**

 **PAIRING:** **Naruto x ?**

 **fic ini terinspirasi dari fic THE NEW DIMENSION milik author Wildan**

 **A/N: Maaf atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate fic ini karna beberapa hari ini saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah.**

 **Chapter 2**

disebuah hutan tergeletak seorang anak kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri. tubuhnya penuh luka dan pakaianya sobek di beberapa tempat kemudian muncullah seorang anbu disana.

"siapa anak ini, kenapa tubuhnya penuh luka seperti selesai bertarung." ucap anbu tersebut. "sebaiknya aku membawanya ke konoha untuk segera diobati." tambahnya. lalu anbu tersebut membawa Naruto ke Konoha.

 **HOKAGE ROOM**

sandaime hokage saat ini sedang melawan musuh abadi para kage yaitu paperwork. tiba-tiba muncullah kepulan asap yang ternyata seorang anbu yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya.

"lapor Hokage-sama, misi yang hamba lakukan berhasil dan hamba menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah tidak sadarkan diri hutan bagian barat Konoha." ucap anbu tersebut menunduk hormat.

"lalu sekarang dimana anak itu?." ucap sandaime 'aka' hiruzen saratobi.

"anak itu sekarang tengah berada dirumah sakit Hokage-sama." ucap anbu tersebut.

"kalau begitu, antar aku kesana aku ingin melihatnya." ucap hiruzen.

"hai" kata anbu itu. lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan ruangan hokage menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

di koridor Rumah sakit Hiruzen dan juga seorang anbu tengah menuju sebuah kamar tempat seseorang dirawat. menghiraukan sapaan para warga yang berlalulalang di Rumah sakit Hiruzen terus berjalan, dirinya saat ini penasaran dengan anak tersebut. beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka disebuah kamar, disana terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tidak sadarkan diri kemudian mereka mendekati ranjang anak tersebut.

"sepertinya kondisinya mulai membaik, aku juga penasaran anak ini memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah seperti clan Namikaze." ucap Hiruzen. "sebaiknya aku akan mengetes DNA-nya siapa tau dia juga seorang Namikaze." tambahnya. kemudian dia menyuruh anbu tersebut untuk di tes DNA- nya. setelah itu ia pergi kembali ke kantor Hokage.

beberapa jam kemudian di kantor hokage

dihadapan Hokage saat ini seorang anbu tengah menyerahkan hasil tes DNA milik Naruto.

"jadi benar ya dia berasal dari clan Namikaze tapi aku terkejut kalau dia juga seorang Uzumaki."gumam Hiruzen setelah selesai membaca hasil tes DNA tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME ONE WEEK LATER.**

disebuah kamar dirumah sakit konoha seorang anak tengah mengerjapkan matanya mencoba bangun dari tidur panjangnya dialah Naruto tokoh utama kita setelah mengumpulkan kesadaranya akhirnya ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"ugh... dimana ini... mengapa kepalaku terasa sakit." ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. tanpa disadari Naruto ada seorang anbu yang sedang mengawasinya.

'aku harus memberi tahukan ini kepada Hokage-sama.' ucap anbu tersebut.

 **DI KANTOR HOKAGE**

di meja hokage tengah berdiri tiga orang yaitu Dansetsu no sannin jiraya, tsunade, dan orochimaru. mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sampai kepulan asap membuyarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"ada apa bear.?" tanya Hiruzen.

"lapor Hokage-sama, Namikaze uzumaki Naruto telah sadar." ucap anbu dengan code name bear itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana, apa kalian bertiga ikut.?" tanya Hiruzen pada ketiga muridnya.

"ya kami ikut sensei." ucap mereka serempak. lalu mereka berempat pergi menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

 **Back To Naruto**

"sepertinya ini dirumah sakit." gumam Naruto. tiba-tiba muncullah kepulan asap dan Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

"hallo Naruto-kun, apakah kau sudah baikan.?" tanya Hiruzen.

"siapa kau?, dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?." ucap Naruto tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaanya.

"bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama seseorang sebelum memperkenalkan diri sendiri." ucap Hiruzen sementara ketiga sannin hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka

"Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Naruto "sekarang siapa kalian?" lanjutnya.

"Namaku Hiruzen saratobi aku seorang hokage dan mereka bertiga adalah muridku." ucap Hiruzen memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjuk kearah muridnya. "apakah kau ingat kejadian apa yang membuatmu terluka cukup parah." tambah Hiruzen. dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari Naruto. 'sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatanya.' batin semua yang ada disitu.

"kalau begitu kau sementara tinggal saja dirumahku Naruto-kun." ucap Hiruzen. "dan mulai sekarang panggil aku jiji." lanjutnya.

"h-hai." ucap Naruto.

lalu Hiruzen mengajak Naruto menuju ke rumahnya sementara ketiga sannin pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

saat ini Naruto dan Hiruzen telah sampai didepan rumah Hiruzen kemudiam mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"iya tunggu sebentar." ucap suara seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah.

'CKLEK'

"tadaima." ucap Hiruzen

"okaeri." jawab biwako kemudian pandanganya beralih pada seorang anak yang berdiri disamping suaminya. "siapa anak ini Hiruzen-kun." tanya biwako.

"namanya Naruto, nah perkenalkan dirimu Naruto-kun." ucap Hiruzen.

"perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

"salam kenal Naruto-kun, nama baa-san biwako saratobi." ucap biwako dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"ano... biwako-chan, apakah boleh Naruto-kun tinggal disini?" tanya Hiruzen.

"tentu saja boleh Hiruzen-kun, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku Naruto-kun ke kamarmu." ucap biwako menyetujui permintaan suaminya.

sudah seminggu sejak Naruto tinggal dirumah Hiruzen dan juga ia dilatih jurus-jurus ninja oleh Hiruzen dan jiraiya dan juga ia sudah didaftarkan ke akademi ninja oleh hokage selain itu ia sekarang sudah memiliki teman seperti Fugaku, Shikaku, Chouja, dan juga Inoichi.

saat ini Naruto sedang menuju ke gedung hokage karena kakek angkatnya menyuruhnya sepulang akademi kesana untuk membicarakan sesuatu beberapa saat kemudian sampailah ia disana.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk." sahut suara dari dalam. kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan hokage disana ia melihat dua orang yaitu Hiruzen dan jiraya.

"ada apa jiji.?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"begini Naruto-kun, jiraya akan mengajakmu ke uzushiogakure untuk melakukan misi disana sekaligus meminta bantuan Uzukage untuk melatihmu fuinjutsu disana jadi apakah kau mau ikut.?" jawab dan tanya Hiruzen.

"baiklah jiji, aku akan ikut. aku juga ingin belajar fuinjutsu. jadi kapan kita berangkat.?" ucap Naruto.

"sekarang juga jadi segeralah siapkan perlengkapanmu." ucap Hiruzen.

"hai jiji." ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari gedung hokage.

"sensei kau tidak memberitahukanya tentang perjodohanya dengan putri Uzukage.?" tanya jiraya pada gurunya.

"tidak, biarlah dia mengetahuinya sendiri." jawab Hiruzen pada muridnya. sementara jiraya hanya menghela nafas kemudian membatin. 'ku harap kau menerima perjodohanmu dengan putri Uzukage itu yaitu Uzumaki Kushina... Naruto.' batinya.

 **UZUSHIO.**

di sebuah ruangan tepatnya dikediaman Uzukage 'aka' Uzumaki Arashi saat ini duduklah tiga orang yaitu Arashi, lalu haruka sang istri dan juga anak mereka kushina. mereka tengah nembicarakan sesuatu.

"ne.. kushina-chan, ada sesuatu yang kaa-san ingin sampaikan padamu." ucap Haruka pada anak semata wayangnya.

"sesuatu apa itu kaa-chan.?" tanya kushina.

"sesuatu yang sangat penting." kata Haruka. "apakah kau mau kami jodohkan dengan seorang ninja dari desa Konoha Kushina-chan.? lanjutnya.

"di jodohkan dengan siapa Kaa-chan.? tanya Kushina bingung.

"tentu kamu tidak boleh tahu Kushi-chan." canda Arashi. "mou...kau tidak asikk tou-san." ucap Kushina cemberut sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"baiklah-baiklah, namanya adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sebentar lagi dia akan kesini untuk menjalani pelatihan dariku." jelas Arashi pada anaknya.

'jadi namanya Naruto ya, aku penasaran denganya mengapa sampai tou-san dan kaa-chan menjodohkanku denganya.' batin Kushina penasaran.

sementara itu digerbang Konoha berdirilah dua orang, satu pria dewasa dengan ciri-ciri rambut putih sepunggung dengan gulungan besar di punggungnya. sementara itu satunya adalah seorang remaja kira-kira berumur 14 tahun memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik dengan anak rambut membingkai wajahnya kulit putih dan memakai baju hitam lengan pendek serta celana standart anbu.

"jadi apakah kau siap dengan misi pertamamu Naruto.?" tanya Jiraya. " tentu sensei." jawab Naruto singkat. " baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat." ucap jiraya lalu mereka berangkat menuju ke Uzushio..

TBC

 **maaf atas keterlambatan saya update fic ini. karena pekerjaan saya didunua nyata sangat banyak sekali.**

 **jadi silahkan Review, favs, follow, atau...Flame.**

 **sekian dari saya**

 **see you next chapter...**

 **Fajarkutap log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'.'[::]THE NEW DIMENSION [::].'.**

 **by:** _ **Fajarkutap.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **GENRE: Adventure & Romance.**

 **PAIRING: (Naruto x Kushina).**

 **RATE: M**

 **SUMMARY:** sembilan monster mengirim partner mereka kembali ke masa lalu, akankah sang partner mampu mengubah masa depan?

 **WARNING: gaje, abal, ooc, oc, alur berantakan, banyak typo, StrongNaru, But Not GodlikeNaru, EYD hancur, Mainstream, ETC.**

 **NOTE : Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, alur cerita tidak sama seperti di canon.**

 **tanpa banyak bacot langsung saja kita ke TKP...!**

saat ini dua orang shinobi sedang melompati pepohonan. hanya kesunyian yang mengiringi mereka sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "ne.. Sensei misi apa yang akan kita lakukan disana.?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kita disana tidak melakukan misi, tetapi untuk memperdalam teknik fuinjutsu kita dengan belajar langsung pada master fuinjutsu tersebut yaitu sandaime uzukage." jelas Jiraya panjang lebar." oh..." sementara Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria. lalu perjalanan mereka lanjutkan kembali.

 **SKIP TIME !**

sudah empat jam mereka melakukan perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang desa Uzushiogakure dan hendak akan masuk kedalam desa akan tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"maaf ada keperluan apa anda datang

ke desa ini." tanya ninja penjaga tersebut dengan sopan.

"kami hanya memenuhi panggilan misi dari uzukage-sama, dan kami berasal dari desa Konoha." jelas Jiraya seraya menunjuk hitai ate yang dipakai Naruto untuk menunjukkan desa asal mereka.

"baiklah, silahkan masuk mungkin saat ini Uzukage-sama sedang menunggu kalian." ucap penjaga tersebut mempersilahkan Jiraya dan Naruto masuk. lalu kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke gedung uzukage.

 **Uzukage Room**

disana sudah ada tiga orang yaitu satu laki-laki dan dua wanita yang salah satunya adalah gadis remaja mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing seperti si laki-laki yang sibuk menandatangani dokumen, lalu si wanita membantu sang suami, dan sang gadis sibuk membaca buku tentang sejarah desanya sampai akhirnya sang gadis bosan." tou-san, kaa-chan ini membosankan ttbannee." ucap Kushina kesal.

"tenanglah Kushina-chan." jawab ibunya yang masih sibuk membantu ayahnya mengerjakan dokumen.

Kushina yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merenggut kesal sebelum suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan interaksi mereka.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"masuk." sahut suara dari dalam. kemudian masuklah Naruto serta Jiraya ke dalam ruangan.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga." ucap sang uzukage 'Aka' Arashi pada mereka." selamat datang di desa Uzushiogakure Jiraya-san Naruto-kun." lanjut Arashi.

" terimah kasih atas sambutanya Uzukage-sama." ucap Jiraya formal. sementara Naruto hanya diam sembari mengangukkan kepalanya.

lain halnya dengan Naruto, Kushina terus menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip penasaran." apa dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku oleh tou-san dan Kaa-chan. sampai akhirnya shapire bertemu dengan violet. keduanya terpaku kagum akan pesona masing-masing.' siapa dia cantik sekali, dan rambut merahnya sangat indah.' batin Naruto kagum. sementara kushina pun ikut membatin.'tampan.' batinya sambil meronah merah. setelah sadar dari lamunan masing-masing, mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah mereka dan hal itupun tak luput dari pandangan Jiraya, Arashi serta Haruka. mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum simpul melihat itu. sampai akhirnya suara haruka membuyarkan mereka.

" ne... Arashi-kun sebaiknya segera kau sampaikan perihal kau memanggil Jiraya-san dan juga Naruto-kun kemari." ucap Haruka pada sang suami.

"tentu Haruka-chan, baiklah Jiraya-san ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. ini tentang masalah 'itu'." ucap Arashi.

"masalah 'itu'?, apakah yang anda maksud tentang perjodohan 'itu'." bisik Jiraya. sementara Arashi dan Haruka hanya menganguk.

"baiklah, bisakah kau mengajak Naruto-kun jalan- jalan keliling di desa ini Kushina-chan.?" pinta Arashi. "tentu tou-san." ucap Kushina. " ayo Naruto-kun." ajak Kushina pada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya diam sambil berjalan di samping kanan Kushina meninggalkan ruangan Uzukage.

"mereka sangat serasi, bukan begitu Arashi-kun, Jiraya-san.?" kata Haruka sembari tersenyum gembira.

"kau benar Haruka-chan." ucap Arashi menimpali ucapan istrinya. sementara itu Jiraya hanya tersenyum.

"ah ya, sebaiknya kita berbicara dirumah saja lebih enak." ucap Arashi. "terserah anda saja Arashi-san." ucap Jiraya. lalu mereka pergi ke kediaman sang Uzukage.

 **sementara dengan Naruto dan Kushina.**

mereka masih berjalan dalam kesunyian. tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan karena mereka masih bingung topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya." umm... perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto...salam kenal." ucap Naruto setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan." salam kenal juga Naruto-kun, namaku Uzumaki Kushina senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah hanya karena melihat senyuman Kushina." senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu Kushina-chan." ucap Naruto yang juga menunjukkan senyum paling menawan yang dimilikinya. dan hal itu juga membuat wajah Kushina memerah semerah warna rambutnya.

akhirnya mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah masing-masing. tanpa mereka sadari benang merah telah menghubungkan mereka.

 **KONOHA**

saat ini di gedung Hokage tengah terjadi permbicaraan antara Hokage dan salah satu tetua desa. mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hokage-sama kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu seorang anbu bawahanmu menemukan seorang anak kecil yang tak sadarkan diri di hutan barat Konoha apa itu benar.?" tanya Danzo.

"hm...kau benar Danzo, memangnya ada masalah apa kau menanyakan hal tersebut.?" tanya Hiruzen balik curiga.

"tidak... bukankah lebih baik jika kau mau memberikanya padaku dan mengizinkanku memasukkanya ke dalam organisasi root-ku sehingga dia bisa menjadi senjata yang berguna bagi Konoha." ucap Danzo menyeringai.

"sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara itu. tapi kau harus tahu satu hal Danzo...aku tidak akan memberikan Naruto-kun padamu." tegas Hiruzen.

"terserah kau saja Hiruzen, kita lihat saja nanti." ucap Danzo sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"huft... sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan rapat untuk membahas mengenai Naruto-kun karena firasatku mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi para tetua clan akan tahu masalah ini." ucap Hiruzen sembari menghela nafas lelah kemudian ia kembali mengerjakan dokumen yang ada.

 **back to Narukushi**

setelah mereka selesai berjalan-jalan keliling desa tak terasa hari mulai malam akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Kushina. dan saat ini mereka telah sampai di mansion Uzumaki." tadaima." ucap Kushina.

"okaeri." balas seseorang dari dalam.

"kalian sudah pulang Naruto, Kushina." ucap Jiraya. "belum masih di jalan nih." balas Naruto cuek.

'TWICH'

Jiraya langsung emosi mendengar perkataan muridnya sampai akhirnya.

"sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita makan malam karena Haruka-chan sudah menyiapkan makananya." lerai Arashi. sementara Kushina hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah guru dan murid tersebut.

acara makan malam pun berlangsung dengan khidmat. tak ada satupun yang berbicara sampai akhirnya mereka selesai, lalu Haruka yang juga dibantu Kushina membereskan piring-piring yang ada di meja makan sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali bergabung dengan Naruto, Jiraya, Serta Arashi.

"latihanmu akan dimulai besok Naruto-kun jadi, bersiaplah." ucap Arashi.

"ha'i Arashi-sensei." balas Naruto. setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka sampai akhirnya rasa kantuk mendera mereka, akhirnya mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur supaya besok bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

• **TBC•**

 **maaf belum bisa balas Review. dan untuk masalah update itu tidak menentu tergantung mood dan juga pikiran author**

 **untuk masalah Minato. di fic ini dia di tiadakan sementara karena Minato nantilah yang akan menjadi anak NaruKushi.**

 **jadi silahkan Review, favs, follow, dan juga... flame.**

 **ok, terimah kasih.**

 **see you next chapter.**

 **Fajarkutap Log out...**


End file.
